Ragnvald II of Arendaal
Ragnvald II of Arendaal ("Ragnvald the Learned") (1091 - 1140) was the King of Arendaal between 1121 and 1140. He was the eldest son of King Niklaas II of Arendaal and Queen Alix I of Arendaal who ruled jointly for over twenty years. Ragnvald's reign pales somewhat in historical memory to that of his prolific parents but he is regarded as a successful monarch by historians. His rule is especially notable for the intellectual and literary flowering of the era which would feed into the Tourbadour poetic tradition that flourished under his daughter Queen Sibylla I and her husband Henri of Montelimar. It was he who established Norsk Arnen as a recognized European language of higher learning and in so doing earned his nicknames of "the Learned", "the Wise" and "the Astrologer" through his own prolific writings, including Norsk and Latin poetry. He is also known to have written several exquisite sonnets in German, dedicating them to his wife Isabelle of Franken. The peace established during the reign of Ragnvald's father King Niklaas II lay the foundations for the prosperity of Ragnvald's reigns. The First General Chronicle asserts that, on his death bed, Ragnvald commended his daughter Sibylla I, "you are rich in lands and in many good vassals — more so than any other prince in Christendom," probably in recognition of his parents' expansive conquests. He was buried within the walls of Goteborg Fortress in accordance with his wishes to make the site of his birth the location of his final resting place. Family, Marriage and Children King Ragnvald II married Isabelle of Franken. Their children included: * Sibylla I of Arendaal - who succeeded her father as Monarch of Arendaal in 1140 Siblings * Eleonora of Arendaal, Queen of Belmont (b. 1085) - Ragnvald II's sister. Consort of King Philippe V of Belmont * Inga of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1096) - Ragnvald II's sister. Consort of Luciano II of the Talemantine Empire Other Royal Relations * Bjorn II of Arendaal - Ragnvald's maternal uncle * Kaisa of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesitz - Ragnvald II's aunt. Consort of Knut Knýtling, founder of the House of Knýtling * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - Ragnvald II's aunt. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben * Henri of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal - Ragnvald II's son-in-law * Harald II of Arendaal - Ragnvald's grandson Ancestors 's ancestors in three generations: ' |2= King Niklaas II of Arendaal |3= Queen Alix I of Arendaal |4= Hakon der Sverker-Kapét, Duke of Stockholm |5= Sverja of Nordheim |6= Queen Regent Leonor I of Arendaal |7= |8= Gunnard der Sverker, Duke of Stockholm |9= Princess Adela of Arendaal |10= Magnus IX, Duke of Nordheim |11= Alienore of Thorvald |12= King Karl III of Arendaal |13= Adriana of the Talemantine Empire |14= |15= }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Intermarriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures